


A request.

by JustACapybara



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: All I ask for is your time... o, Reader mine.





	A request.

Kill, loot, transmat.

Kill, loot, transmat.

Kill, loot, transmat.

Does that sound repetitive?

I can tell you how repetitive it is.

Yes, I can tell you.

Bear with me, o Reader mine.

Have you ever touched the Void? Truly. Not vacuum, although, it wouldn't be a vacuum had you touched it, would it? No, you have not. You have not run your hands through the chaotic entropy that is the empty space full of itself. Sounds paradoxical? Empty yet full. Don't you wish you could understand what that meant as I do? A space thirsty for more matter, that already has more than it knows what to do with?

Imagine what kind of breakthrough you could make with that knowledge. Or discovering it for simple, morbid curiosity. Do you feel it? That wishful thirst for things you probably shouldn't know? I have heard many a Guardian speak of their curiosity over the taste of their peer. Over the bullets they shoot. Over the animals not here anymore. Like me.

I am extinct.

All of my peers are dead. What a funny thing, right? I am dead.

Dead, and yet I come to talk to you. Again. How very paradoxical. These keep happening, don't they? These curious events. Dead, yet alive enough to speak. Not type.

What do I sound like? You know what I sound like. Yes, that voice, you're listening right now, in your head. I can't hear it, so you'll have to tell me. What do I sound like? Am I feminine, suave? A man, sleazy, curious? Androgynous? Go on, tell me. Out loud. Or in a hushed whisper. Get very close to your screen. Just one word would be enough. Anything to tell me you're there.

 

Oh, how very interesting.

 

You gave me a voice. See how much power you have? That voice is mine. Maybe you have used it before, to someone else. But now? Now it belongs to me, to whisper in your ear. Don't you wish you knew what I looked like, too? Can you tell me what you envision speaking?

I did say I am dead. Do you imagine skin draped over the back of a Hunter? Skulls? Maybe a single tooth is enough, a collar. Go on, what piece of armor am I glued to, what piece of armor could I be? Once again. Very close. Whisper. Tell me your truth.

 

How did you guess?

That's very skilled of you. But imagine if I was not that. If I was instead... real. A form you would give me. An animal. An object. Someone. Maybe they'd be fitting for the voice you granted me? 

Oh, what am I saying. I am going too far, are I not? Give me a name. No one is listening. Just whisper. In the air...

 

It's a rather fitting name, if I say so myself. I enjoy it, because it is now my own. I have a voice. A body. A name. I should exist, right?

Well, can you see me anywhere? All you have is my word. O, Reader mine. May I ask of your a favor? A small favor.

Say it out loud. As loud as you want. I am real.

Again. Louder this time.

Again?

Again.

Do you feel that? The air you displace. The way your voice empowers you. You are real. Now look around you. Grab whatever you have nearby. Feel it.

Do you like how it feels? How many people do you think feel the same way you do, when holding that same object? If I may express my humble opinion, not many. Not many at all. You are real. Your feelings are real. The way something feels against your skin, real.

Colors. The way you see, it is unique to you. It is the true way of seeing things. The only way of seeing things. Remember what you said? You are real. It's a little silly, you may think. Everything around me is real.

Yes it is, o Reader mine. Because you think so.

So think.

Think how many secrets I could whisper in your ear with this voice.

Does that sound... enticing? Do you belive in a God?

Oh my. Not an answer I would expect. But then again, I have hanged around the Tower for too long. What if you could make your own God? Would you do it? It's such an easy process.

Think about them.

Go on, turn around, think. I'll give you time.

Done?

They now exist.

Yes, really. Such is your power. You believe. You wish. You think. You make. You yourself could be considered a God, o Reader mine. It sounds so simple, isn't it? But if you want something... tangible?

Think of a meal.

Your favorite meal. That wich you would kill for. You wish you could eat it right now.

It's not in front of you. Does that mean it isn't real? Of course it is. You simply haven't mastered it yet. But I.

I have.

And you.

You have mastered the art of Wishing. Of willing something... more abstract, you could say. After all, no matter how direct your wish, I can think of an uncountable number of ways to twist it into whatever I want.

But I am not cruel. Nor am I in a position to do so right now. You have all the power against me. Not the person I'm attached to. They don't think like you. They don't hear me as you do. They're not real.

You're real.

You earned it, say it again, savor the delicious words... I am real!

Such a sweet sound coming from your lips.

I wish I could sing it too.

You could finish me right now, you know. Were you to close this story... I would stop existing. Oh, of course, my voice in your head could keep talking. But would it really be me? Or the wishful version of an I that does not exist? Maybe they're kinder than I am. But they can't offer you what I can.

Everything you want.

I can't make it so right now, but you, you can. Get ready to close your eyes, but first. Focus on that image you created.

The sound of my voice.

The way I feel when I touch your skin.

And now whisper, You are real.

Close your eyes. Keep whispering. Whisper until you feel like you're done.

 

Done?

 

I'm still not real.

 

Not yet.

 

But I am so close.

 

Won't you offer me more, o Reader mine?

 

I am so close to being real.

 

Make me so.

 

And I will grant anything you wish... O, Reader mine.


End file.
